


beginning at the end

by creamsodaplease



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Character Death, Crucifixion, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad, The Bible - Freeform, crucifixion of jesus, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamsodaplease/pseuds/creamsodaplease
Summary: Judas Iscariot mourns his beloved before the end of his life.
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	beginning at the end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this incredibly sacrilegious and I'm probably going to hell but if you're reading this I'll probably see you there so who's the real winner?  
> This was fueled by lack of sleep and an intense need to forgive Judas.

Judas Iscariot waited for death. It wasn't hard, not really. Not since the trial and the cross. And, of course, the kiss.  
  
Every time Judas closed his eyes, there it was. The sensations, the very image of him kissing Jesus burned on the back of his lids.  
  
He thought about all that had led him there.  
  
The first time he saw Jesus, he thought he was glowing.  
  
The first time he kissed Jesus, the world might have ended but Judas wouldn't have noticed.  
  
Judas knew it would all have to come to an end at some point. Jesus knew when that point was. Judas didn't want to believe it.  
  
The other 11 knew. They never said anything. They will go to heaven.  
  
But not Judas. Heaven would never be his home.  
  
But Judas did not care. That final, last, regretful kiss he would keep with him for the rest of his existence. No matter the brightest fires that burned him in hell, that kiss seared in his mind would carry him, would save him time and time again.  
  
He only wished Jesus would not forget him, would sometimes pay a visit to an old friend down in the depths of hell. Even if his torture was at the hands of the Savior himself, Judas could not bring himself to regret it.  
  
There, with the rope and the tree, his life slipped away from him.  
  
***  
  
Judas opened his eyes against the harsh light. He was certainly not in Hell yet.  
  
He lay on the floor in a white room with just a door on one wall. There was nothing else. Judas felt compelled to stand and open the door. The door led to another white, glowing room – this time with an old man sitting in small chair in the center. He smiled, but Judas wasn’t sure if the old man was happy to see him.  
  
“Hello, Judas Iscariot.” The old man spoke simply. Judas did not reply. “Now tell me, what have you done on Earth?” Judas felt sick.  
  
“I betrayed Jesus, and then I took my own life.” He spoke just as simply as the old man—it was less painful that way, somehow.  
  
The old man frowned. He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could speak, the door was opened.  
  
It was Jesus. “Father,” he said. “I love Judas Iscariot. He did not betray me.”  
  
And that was that. God could not rebel against his son, and so Jesus and Judas lived in heaven.


End file.
